Pit
:Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Pit (SSBB) y Pit (SSB4). Pit (''ピット Pitto'') es el personaje principal de la serie ''Kid Icarus''. Es un ángel que busca los tres tesoros sagrados para salvar a Palutena de Medusa, la enemiga principal de la serie. Él originalmente iba aparecer en Super Smash Bros., pero por diversos problemas tuvo que ser pospuesto hasta Super Smash Bros. Brawl, donde se le dio su diseño actual, el cual es usado en su más reciente entrega. Perfil [[Archivo:Pit Kid Icarus.jpg|thumb|left|Art oficial de Pit en Kid Icarus.]] Pit es un ángel de un lugar llamado el Reino del Cielo, un lugar donde viven los ángeles. Pit tiene las características físicas comunes de los ángeles, con alas y una especie de toga, además de usar unas sandalias cafés. Él no puede recorrer grandes distancias ya que sus alas son muy débiles aparte de que no puede volar por si solo, aunque con las Alas de Pegaso(uno de los tres tesoros sagrados) puede volar por su cuenta. Pit, con el Arco de Palutena, debe salvar a Palutena, la diosa de la luz, de Medusa,la diosa de la oscuridad y jefe final de ''Kid Icarus''. Para eso, Pit debe conseguir los 3 tesoros sagrados: las Flechas de luz, el Escudo Reflector y las Alas de Pegaso, recorriendo el Inframundo, el mundo superior y el Reino del Cielo buscando los tesoros, todo esto para poder derrotar a Medusa y liberar a Palutena. En Super Smash Bros. Pit estaba planeado para ser un personaje seleccionable, pero por problemas con la animación de sus alas, no pudo ser agregado. También se cree que tuvo que ver su poca fama en ese momento. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Melee, también se había considerado como un personaje seleccionable, para ser uno de los personajes "retro" (Ice Climbers, Balloon Fighter y el mismo Pit) que iban a aparecer. Sin embargo, los últimos dos sólo aparecieron como trofeos, mientras que los Ice Climbers fueron agregados como personajes. En el trofeo, tiene una apariencia parecida a sus primeros juegos. Descripción del trofeo right|90px Español :Pit :Pit es el jefe de la guardia personal de la diosa de la luz, Palutena, y debe viajar por todas partes para reunir los tres tesoros sagrados que le ayudarán a derrotar a la malvada diosa de la oscuridad, Medusa, y liberar a Palutena. Pit no puede volar con sus pequeñas alas, así que debe servirse de las del caballo alado, Pegaso, para poder despegar. ¿Volverá Pit a entrar en acción? :*''Kid Icarus'' Inglés :Pit :The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit travelled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Icarus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again? :*''Kid Icarus'' (7/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Pit finalmente se volvió un personaje seleccionable en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para empezar, su apariencia fue totalmente renovada, de acuerdo a los tiempos actuales. Además, su arco tiene la capacidad de dividirse en dos espadas, siendo su arma para combatir. Tres de sus movimientos especiales son los tres tesoros sagrados del primer juego. Por último, su Smash Final, es el mismísimo Ejército de Palutena, comandado por la misma Palutena. Como dato curioso, su apariencia en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es usada en su más reciente entrega, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Descripción del trofeo Español :Pit :El capitán de la guardia real de Palutena, diosa de la luz y reina de Angel Land. La diosa de la oscuridad, Medusa, conquistó el averno, el mundo terrenal y los cielos, para después encerrar a Palutena. Pit escapó y, armado con el arco mágico de Palutena, acudió al rescate. A lo largo de su travesía recogió tres tesoros sagrados que empleó para enfrentarse a Medusa. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' Inglés :Pit :The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. The dark goddess, Medusa, conquered the underworld, the surface world, and the heavens, and imprisoned Palutena. Pit escaped and, armed with Palutena's magical bow, set out to free her. Along the way, he gathered Three Sacred Treasures with which he challenged Medusa. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Pit es uno de los personajes confirmados para aparecer en la siguiente entrega de la serie. En esta ocasión, su apariencia ha variado un poco, teniendo ahora la cara un poco más "plana" que en la entrega anterior. Así mismo, algunos de sus ataques han sido renovados. Como características de combate, se sabe que posee dos nuevos movimientos especiales, aunque no se sabe que tanto afecten estos nuevos movimientos a su estilo de combate. Sus ataques normales parecen ser los mismos de siempre. Enlaces externos Véase también